Be Prepared
by The Dragon King
Summary: New people arrive such as a god in form and a powerful kung fu general. Po and the five are going to need it to defeat the up coming battle. It will be intense
1. New Arrival

Be Prepared

Chap. 1

It has been a couple of weeks since Shens defeat. New people joined the Jade palace to better there kung fu. Song is one of the new arrivals. Last is a God named Kyle. He is the creator of worlds and has joined the world of mortals. Soon, a new person will be joining up. He is a friend of the god and a general of the imperial army. He is a white tiger named Jordan. He too is immortal as a gift from Kyle. Anyway, let's start the story.

The sun was rising over the beautiful Valley of Peace. People were about to wake from there dreams and do their daily routines.

In the Jade palace, Kyle was serving himself tea when Po walked in to seek guidance from the god. Po then said, "Kyle, I have come for guidance, and food."

"Come take a seat, what do you need help with."

"I have a liking in someone."

"In Tigress?"

Po was then surprised. "How did you know?"

"I know all."

Po then went back on subject, "What should I do?"

"She seems so uncertain of her feelings. If you really like her, then you she tell her soon when you're ready. And now I have to greet my friend, he is almost here."

Just then, Kyle walked out of the room and toward the Hall of Hero's. When he made it to the steps, he saw his friend and went to greet him. Unnoticed, Tigress saw the new tiger. Since she didn't seem certain of her feelings, she thought she loved him. Kyle then turned around to see her. Kyle asked, "Tigress, can you take Jordan's bags his room?"

"Suu..uure thi-thing."

She then came to take his bags to see his muscular body. She left then in a flash of time.

Soon enough, lunch came as Po was done cooking. It was excellent as usual. Kyle and Jordan decided to come at lunch and Kyle would help Jordan with his different forms.

"Your too tense, loosen up."

Just then, Kyle used very little power and pushed Jordan through a couple of training dummies. Jordan was angry at this then threw Kyle with force through the wall.

Little did they know there were a pair of eyes watching them.


	2. The Passion

Chap. 2

As Kyle and Jordan (pronounce in German) finished their training, they started to head for their rooms, they were tired and needed rest. Before Kyle could get to bed, Tigress came in and asked, "Who should I go with, Po or Jordan?"

"That is your problem to deal with."

"But..."

"Yet, if I were you, I would go for Po. With Jordan, your mind is speaking, not your heart."

"Thanks for your guidance."

"Anytime."

Next morning, the smell of noodles filled the air. Everyone was at the table, Kyle even loved his noodles. Conversation filled the air as everyone talk. Shifu soon entered and told them they had the day off. Mantis asked everyone, "What should we do today?"

Kyle answered, "Well I need to add some power to my staff of life."

"What do you mean?"

"It adds abilities that I can do with my staff"

"Well have fun with that"

Crane answered, "I'm hanging the day with Viper."

As everyone talked Tigress asked Po, "Want to go to the peach tree?"

"Sure."

Five minutes later, Po made it up and met with Tigress. Po asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Po, do you remember when you were shot by Shens' cannon."

"Ya, it was painful as hell."

"I thought I lost you, it was the most painful moment of my life. And I just want to say…"

Po then kissed her with full force. She graciously accepted.

Back in the kitchen, Kyle smiled as he felt what happened.


	3. The Warning

The Warning

Later that afternoon, The Students were finishing their training. Po was dripping with sweat from over exhaustion. Kyle and Jordan were meditating with Master Shifu. It was sad to see how exhausted Po was. Jordan then told Shifu, "Is Po okay. It looks like he is dying in his own sweat."

"He is alright, this happens everyday. Well, sort of. I will end it soon."

"Suffering a little never hurts," Kyle added.

Shifu then told everyone nice job and that tomorrow is an off day. Everyone was happy to hear this and started little conversation among themselves. Po however was not talking, he was still laying on the floor breathing heavily. It seems that tomorrow Monkey and Mantis are going to a club just outside the valley of peace to flirt with women, yet they are going to fail. Viper and Crane are going to shop for stuff they need. Jordan and Kyle are going to explore the Valley and for lunch are going to Dragon Warrior Noodles because Jordan insists on going. Po is going to surprise Tigress with tickets to the spa and then with dinner reservations at a high class place with a buffet and dancing. He is going to surprise with that tomorrow. For now, Tigress is thinking of light training.

At dinner, Po was preparing noodles for everyone. He asked Kyle, "So Kyle, did you forge the Sword of Heroes."

"No, i made plans for it and lower gods that i made to watch over the earth forged it. I am horrible at making stuff. It took me hundreds of years to forge my staff and sword."

"What..."

Just then, a black demon looking thing broke through the window and kicked Kyle through the wall. Before it could hit him again, Kyle stabbed it though the chest.

It then said, "TITAN HAS RETURNED."

Po asked, "Who is Titan?"

Kyle answered wit sorrow, "A creation I made to look over the world in physical form."

Everyone just stood there in shock.


	4. Unknowing

Unknowing

After a few minutes of silence, Monkey broke the silence. "Why would you create a horrible being?"

"He was more nice in the past, then someone figured a way to change Titan into a being filled with evil. In another way of saying it, he was brain washed by and evil god. It was my intention for him to lead his own path though the world of unknown after I trained him. But it seems he has chosen the way of the dark, and your destinies have intertwined."

Po then said, "This is your fight, not ours. It is your fault that this was aloud to happen."

"That may be true, but it has become everyone's fight. He will plague the world with diseases, destroy cities, He is after a warrior pure of heart and that is a quick learner, that is you Po. He is after a legend in tactics, that will be Jordan." Everyone then noticed that Jordan was listening on there conversation. Kyle continued, "He needs amazing agility from Monkey and also needs flight that is unbeatable like Crane. He requires fluent movement like Viper and strength like Tigress. Last he needs speed and precision like Mantis."

Viper asked, "Why are you telling us all of this?"

"In order to beat me he needs those abilities. And he will try to take those from you."

Crane start to to add to the conversation. "That is impossible, he can't just take it from us."

"Wrong! He can consume you."

This sent chills down all of their spines. Po then said with confidence, "When do we start."

This put a small smile of Kyles' face as he knew the spark of confidence was still there.

Jordan layed out a map of all of Asia (Asia looks different then our known Asia today). He pointed, "We start here. It is a remote area and the Mountains are called Wao Honges. We need to find a white wolf with a extremely powerful weapon."

Mantis asked, "Why can't Kyle form the weapon."

Kyle said, "Things are only ment to be made once."

Jordan continued, "It is a 3 week travel period from here. Bring your own stuff that is needed. Kyle and I can help since he doesn't need anything to survive and I can survive years without food or water. Is that clear. O and we leave in an hour."

One Hour later...

As they were leaving for there trip and Shifu stayed behind to protect the valley, they all said there goodbyes. "I will miss all of your and i hope your training will help Kyle defeat Titan."

They all said in unison, "Yes master."

As they began to leave, Shifu grabbed Po and whispered in his ear, "Take care of Tigress. I know you have feelings for her and I hope I can trust you in protecting her."

"Yes master."

They bowed to each other and Po caught up to the group as they started there long train to there destiny.


	5. Journey into Disaster: Part 1

Journey into Disaster

As the eight warriors exited the valley, they went to a far mountain into the distance. Kyle told them it held a cave that would make the journey three weeks instead of a six week journey. It would take six hours for them to reach the mountain and it was enormous compared to the surrounding peaks, as it held snow that you could dive in and it would suck you in fully. The mountain was about 25,000 ft. and it looked so peaceful even though the world and ever the universe may end.

Po then decided to start a conversation as he knew this was going to be a long travel. "So, Jordan. How did you meet Kyle.

"Well you see, it was hundreds of years ago as I was a commander of the Chinese Imperial Army. I was younger than I look and I was about 22 years old. It seems the Mongolians were not happy about how we were commanding them to Stop raiding our villages in the north. They refused until we stop taking all of there food. That week, we declared war against them as that was the only way to speak our way to them. Well as my group made it to a small trading village. We herd many screams and then an ear screeching sound then a 25 ft. flaming beast that could only be one thing. The Mongolian Fire Demon. It is a beast of Pure evil raised in hell. As my troops began to fight it was horrible. Bloodshed came to no end. They would burst into flames and then melt. As this happened, the beast grew in side and the flames that surrounded his rock body became blue. Then out of no a figure falling out of the sky with extreme velocity fell and crashed into the ground. He made a crater and we all knew it was Kyle as the dust cleared. The his hands shape shifted into long claws. He jumped towards the beast and made a clear cut through his neck. The flames died down and the head fell off. After that I asked him if he could spar some of his time and if we could hang out some time. He accepted and we later became friends. Nine years later, he gave me the gift of immortality."

Po the said, "That... Is... AWESOME!"

Kyle added, "Well even though I knew I could defeat the beast, I was still scared."

Crane then said, "In the legend, it says your are fearless."

"Not true, I'm afraid to even fight Titan. I don't want the world to end."

Hours later...

As they made it to where the hole was suppose to be, a giant bolder stood in the way.

Tigress the said, "Great, there is no way though. It seems bandits don't want anybody to go through."

Viper then said, "It will take one hundred strong men to move this."

Po, "Or one god."

Kyle stepped forward and flicked his wrist and the bolder shot to the side. As they entered, the bolder moved back into place. It became pitch black until Kyle made a fire using his hand as did Jordan. They made it through the cave and entered a small town. Po was surprised to see someone that he recognized.

He said in confusion, "Song?"


	6. Journey into Disaster: Part 2

Journey into Disaster: Part 2

"Po!"

She then came up running to Po and gave him a hug. This action is what made Tigress growl. Song noticed this and gave a smirk. She never knew Tigress but she thought she would never get along with her (There will be no competition with these to because Tigress already won). Then Song noticed Jordan and felt a little crush starting to form. Then see snapped back into reality and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Po then said, "We have come with the god himself and his immortal companion and famous General Jordan. We are trying to stop and evil being from destroying the world. And while we are here, we should get some food, my stomach needs to refuel."

"Well you came to the right place, the is the merchant village, Xian. And If you don't mind me tagging along, I would be honored if I could join you guys on your journey."

Po said in an excited voice, "That would be awesome. Well if its okay with Kyle."

"No problem. And since Po need food. We will continue our Journey in an hour so grab what you need and then we will head out."

They all said, "Agreed."

Mantis whispered to monkey, "Dang. Did you see the ass on Song."

Out of no where, vipers tail smacked Mantis right of of Monkeys shoulder. Monkey laughed at this and they all split into groups. Jordan went with Kyle to look over the plans of where they will go. Tigress followed by Viper went to a shop. Po and Crane went to go get ingredients for his soup. Monkey and Mantis were going to go to a club to flirt with some women (they horribly fail) and last, Song went to pack some of stuff she may need for the trip like her money and some necessities.

With Tigress and Viper...

As Tigress was browsing (not buying), Viper came up to her and asked, "Soooo... How is things with Po?"

Tigress blushed ever so slightly, "Whhat do you meean?"

"O come on, I've seen you two together. And I saw your reaction when Song hugged Po."

She mumbled but Viper could hear her, "That bitch better watch it or she will be in a world of hurt."

"SO YOU DO LOVE HIM!"

"Fine, yes, i do. But don't tell the guys."

"Your secret is mine."

Tigress let a little stress of of her shoulders as she knew Viper would tell no one.

Later in time...

As the group got ready, they noticed someone very important had left the group.

Po asked, "Does anyone know where Kyle went?"

Jordan answered, "He went to check the weather, he will fly back shortly."

Ask on cue, Kyle landed in the middle of the group. "There will be clear skies till we make it to the far mountain range, then it will be so cold that you will be begging for heat from others, including you Jordan. Is that clear."

"Yes."

They left the village and Song asked, "Where are we stopping next?"

Kyle was surprised to hear Po's voice in this, "We will stop when it is needed."

As they continued, it was becoming more silent until an arrow flew at Jordan. He punched the arrow and it shattered. After that, they all ducked into cover and they tried to spot the enemies. Soon Tigress spotted one that was hiding in a top of a tree. She grabbed a rock and with precise aiming, she threw the rock and it hit the guy straight in the head and killed him instantly. Monkey then climbed up a tree quick and grabbed a guy and pulled him from the tree. Kyle hit the tree at the base of it and it came crumbling down. Jordan sensed one more and grabbed a straight spear, grabbed the end with his teeth, and made a sharp edge out of it. He then through it and it pierced the last guy and went out the end of him.

"Song the asked, "How did you do that?! I mean shattering an arrow and then making a spear instantly."

"Well my hand is very strong and i just made up the spear making thing."

Song the said seductively, "I bet your hand is better for other things." She didn't know she said this until it left her lips. She blushed at this.

Jordan then responded with confusion in his voice, "Well O..k..."

Mantis then said, "Can you two love birds get a move on."

Viper then smacked him with her tail. Monkey wanted to laugh at Mantises comment. Jordan then came up to Kyle and whispered, "Does she really like me?"

"Well, yes. I sense you like her back."

Jordan blushed and Kyle smiled. He made the words 'good for you' by using his lips. Jordan then gave a reassuring smile and they continued on.

As the evening started to come to a close, and everyone was tired from traveling, Kyle decided to give everyone a rest for the night. Everyone had to pare up with someone to sleep with. Po and Tigress would share a tent, Monkey and Mantis, Crane and Viper (a little weird but the do like eachother and they don't know each others feelings for them), Song would be with Jordan and Kyle would sleep outside.

With Jordan and Song...

Song thought to her self. 'Should I confess my feelings for him? What should I do?' Jordan was setting up the inside of the tent. It was quite small for two people, but it would work. When he finished he called Song into the tent. When she was about to enter, she tripped over a rock and landed on Jordan. Went they both stop moving and looked into eachothers eyes. Jordan then said, "So, you do like me back."

She didn't say anything but she did an action. She kissed him with a lot of passion. After a few seconds of surprise, he kissed back. She looked cold so Jordan invited her into his sleeping bag. He wanted this night to last forever. But, he knew, it wouldn't.

NEXT MORNING...

The camp was being cleaned as Po was preparing his soup for breakfast. Kyle walked up to him, "It seems you have a good night last night. Good for you, again."

"Well yes i did. I hope you find a girl someday."

"I already have, her name is Sheva (SHE IS NOT A CHARACTER THAT I MADE AND I FORGOT WHO OWNS HER BUT I HOPE WHO OWNS HER WILL LET ME USE HER IN MY STORY, THANK YOU). She is a lioness. I met her when she was fleeing Africa. She lives in a village called Shi Noku. Its not far from here and we will go through there."

"Well I hope everything goes smooth with you guys if we visit."

"Me too."

As everyone had finished there soup and were grabbing there stuff, an assassin use a dart that was poisoned and shot it at Kyle. When it made contact, it just bounced off. Kyle, "I am not in the mood for assassins." Kyle jumped at the assassin and used the tips of his paw to hit in the throat. After this happened, they gasped for air and then died, then turned to dust. Everyone was surprised to see an assassin try to kill a god. Kyle knelt down beside the remains and said, "This assassin was sent from Titan, we must leave the area for we are in danger."

They all then hurried with cleaning, Kyle was on the watch out for more that may have bean sent. Soon everyone was ready to head out in no time. They will travel 35 miles if there is no more interruptions.

As they made it through the on going hills, Jordan noticed some smoke coming from somewhere about 5 miles from where they were and it was behind a mountain. They decided to pick up the pace to see what it was all about. Mantis then said, "I hope it is a bakery in a town, I'm starving. Or a strip club."

Kyle beat Viper and hitting him. "No, numb skull. Its a fire, and it seems like its pretty big."

Crane then said, "It could just be a forest fire."

Jordan, "Even if it is, we will put it out no matter what."

Song purred at this statement and Tigress gave a little growl. Kyle came up to Tigress and said, "You shouldn't judge people. You should at last get to know here before you hate." Before she could say anything in retaliation, Kyle left and went ahead of the group by a couple meters. Po noticed Tigress a little frustrated and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

Po could tell that she was lying but decided to let it go.

As the group soon made it around the mountain, shock made it to there faces. A village has some building on fire, families had bean massacred, it was a sight no one should ever see. As they entered the village, a sign with blood splattered on is said 'Shi Noku'. Kyle then screamed, "Sheva!"

He went though town and saw a flag that was black. On it, it had a Golden Dragon and under it in chinese it said 'may nothing stand in my way'. Kyle got pissed at seeing this. He grabbed the flag and when he did this, the pole holing it melted and boiled and the flag burned to a crisp. After this happened , Kyle herd a faint grunt. The sound was coming from under a couple of boards and housing. Kyle ran over to it. Kyle then grabbed the roofing and flung it into a burning house. The house exploded. Kyle smiled as a small tear run down his cheek, "Sheva."

"Kyle, is that you."

She had minor wounds that would heal fine. Everyone smiled to see them reunited once again.

"Everyone, this is Sheva. She is... My girl friend."

Everyone gave there greetings. Crane then said, "Kyle, are you aloud to have relations with someone that is mortal."

"Great question. Yes, I am. The lower gods decided that I should find happiness one day and I did."

Po then said something off topic, "Sheva, can you tell us what happened."

"Well, it started out as a normal day just like any other. But around noon as I just came back from the market, a giant ball of fire struck the town center and a piece of roof hit me when this happened. Then I herd shouts of families and a roar. Then I just blacked out."

Kyle then responded in a cold tone, "It seems Titan is getting stronger."

"TITAN DID THIS! From what you told me five years ago, he was nice."

"But then I told you he found the way of evil."

The group kept up the conversations til sun down. Everyone, except Kyle, Jordan and Sheva were tired of walking since Kyle carried Sheva. Soon Po collapsed. Tigress came to help him up. They all decide to sleep there for the night. Kyle and Jordan got wood for the fire and then Kyle lit it. When the sun went down, they all crowded the fire. Tigress and Po cuddled and so did Viper and Crane who became a couple the day before they left for the journey. Jordan warmed up Song with his warn fur and Kyle heated his long lost love. Soon Po's soup was done. He insisted Sheva in trying his soup.

She soon took her first sip. She developed a smile and said, "This is AMAZING!"

She then ate as fast as she could and then had more due to how hungry she was. Kyle smiled at this.

Tigress decided it was a good time to get to know Song.

"So, Song, how was life before we found you in that town."

"It was good, but living in the jade palace I bet is better."

They soon started very long conversations and became good friends very quickly. Soon it was time to go to sleep and everyone headed for there tent.

With Kyle and Sheva...

"Hey, Kyle."

"Yes."

"Thank you for saving me from that place. And seeing me again."

"No problem, but you need some sleep, I will watch over you."

Kyle then kissed her good night.

With Tigress and Po...

"Song is very nice. I guess i should have given her a chance earlier."

"I told you."

"No you didn't"

"Good night"

"Goodnight, yin and yang."

They then kissed eachother good night.

Next couple of day went pretty well, the sun shined everyday until they made it to the edge of the mountain range. Then it started to blizzard. Kyle would try to keep the group moving but the wind was unbearable. Then they made it to a village with children playing. Kyle decided that they all needed coats with a fine fabric that would keep them warm.

Kyle went to the shop keeper and asked, "How much for these coats?"

"That will be 150 yen."

Kyle then gave the shop keeper the money and gave everyone their coats. They they restocked on food and head out again. Just outside the village were cliff sides that could only fit one person at a time. Kyle lead the group through this until a piece broke from under Pos' feet and he started to fall.

Tigress yelled, "POOO!"

Kyle then jumped over the group and help the panda up with the help of Jordan. When he made it to his feet and caught his breath, they continued onward until a ball of fire flew at them at the top of a huge mesa made of ice. Kyle jumped into the air and redirected the fire with his staff. The group started to fight the soldiers. The group would decapitate them easily. Even Sheva was a skilled fighter. When Kyle landed, he saw the group of soldiers were taking command from an officer sent by Titan. The group were much better fighters then the soldiers and cut through there ranks. They then destroyed the fire shooting thing which happens to be a trebuchet firing iron balls filled with firework dust. When they made it to the officer in command, they tried to take him down but it was hard since he developed dark magic and became a master of it. They then found a pattern of him disappearing and reappearing and struck him down.

Po then told him, "Tell Titan what just happened and we are ready for him."

The Guy coughed up blood and said, "What if I don't"

Tigress then said, "Then we will tear your spine out and make you eat it with your last breaths."

When Tigress said this, he vanished into a dark smoke and that soon faded. The attacked shook them a little, but they still had to make it to there destination at the Wao Honges to find the white wolf. There travel was only about 6 days left and soon when they make it back to the base of the mountain, they would enter a village that had a summer festival going on. Kyle though they all deserve a day off to go to this festival. They then came close to the edge of the mesa and looked dawn and saw the village illuminated with lanterns. It was a beautiful sight that that was hidden from the rest of the world. It was a town a little larger than the Valley of Peace and had a temple in the middle. They then started to make there way down the slope and felt a temperature change as they went down. The frozen land soon became a blooming field. The grass grew wildly and there were a lot of trees and bushes but not as many as a forest. When hey entered the town gates, people greeted them and knew about the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. They also knew who the famous general was. They didn't seem to know who Kyle was and decided to keep it like that, but he knew it would soon change. It was 5:48 in the afternoon and the group went to a hotel called the 'Sleeping Dragon'. As they entered, they were greeted with the smell of lavender. Kyle enter the desk where a lady gray wolf was working and asked, "We need 5 rooms for the night, how much will that be?"

She answered, "That will be 35 yen, who will this be made out?"

"Kyle."

"That's the name of the god that we build the temple for."

"Well that is nice of you."

"Ya, but some people think it is a waste of resources that the god doesn't exist."

"Well they should believe that he does."

"Ya. Anyway, enjoy your afternoon."

"You too"

The group then went to check out the rooms and leave there stuff there and get ready for the festival. Kyle then headed out with Sheva before anyone else could. The a minute later Jordan along with Song headed out and saw that Kyle was ahead and went to catch up with him. Soon the others went out together.

With Kyle, Sheva, Jordan, and Song...

Kyle heard Jordan yell, "Hey, wait up."

Kyle then instantly stopped and Jordan almost ran into him. Jordan then said, "Should we head out together?"

When they were walking, Song spotted a game where you throw a ball and try to knock down 20 wooden blocks, and one of the prizes was a stuffed tiger. "Jordan, try and win me that tiger" "But you already have a tiger." He said that with a smile and decided to give it a shot. He payed the person 5 yen and got one try. He grabbed the ball, cocked back his arm, and threw it with very much force. The ball knocked the blocks down and it even went and ripped though the back wall. Jordan received the prize including a stare of disbelief. Kyle then decided to give it a try. He to gave the person 5 yen and through the ball at the blocks. But this time the blocks exploded and caught fire. Jordan then said, "You are such a show off."

"I don't even try." Jordan laughed at this and they continued onward to there next destination.

With Po, Tigress, Crane, and Viper...

The group of four decided they would have a dinner and split it with their mate. They all had a cup of tea and there were a group of musicians playing music that they all didn't know. It was soft and had no singing. It was also unbelievably soothing. They group soon finished there food first and Po of course was waiting for them all after he finished along with Tigress. When they finished they all went back to there rooms to clean themselves off before they went to bed.

With the other group of four...

Kyle and Jordan were now having a competition to win a very soft blanket that would be 5000 yen to buy at a shop for there mates. It was a drinking contest of course. They both already had 20 shots and were not even buzzed. The people around them wanted to see who would win out of the two. Sheva and Song begged them to stop in worry for there health tomorrow. They both then engulfed another making it 21. The crowd then cheered even more. The contest giver (What ever you call it) then put a stop to it and cut the blanket in half and it was enough for them. They were happy and congratulated eachother and they all went to bed for a wonderful sleep.

As they all come upon there rooms, they saw a drunk bug and monkey passed out in the hall by their rooms. They all chuckled a little and went into the rooms. When Kyle and Sheva entered they saw Zeng with a note in his hand. Zeng noticed them enter and got up, "I got a letter from Shifu to you. It is terrible news." Kyle then ran out into the hall and woke everybody up. Everyone came out into the hall with annoyance one there face.

"Its a letter from Shifu and Zeng tells me it is horrible news."

Kyle opened the letter and started to read,

'_Dear Furious Five, Po, Kyle and Jordan,_

_Days after you left on your journey, the Valley of Peace was attacked. It is the dragon named Titan who came and terrorized the town. I tried my best to stop him, but shamefully failed. He took siege on the palace and he killed many people. I did manage to save Pos' father and many others from certain death. I told the survivors to find relatives and live with them for a while, I will try to catch up to you on your journey in a town called Shirosan. Hope I will help you destroy this monster who took the lives of many._

_ Sincerely, Grand-Master Shifu'_

Everyone took in all that has just happened. There was even worry upon Kyles' face. Viper then spoke, "I can't believe he went to the Valley of Peace."

Kyle then spoke, "I know that he has, but this doesn't mess with the face that we are going to take this son of a bitch down."

Po then spoke, "We will find this weapon and defeat him once and for all."

Everyone was now pumped up and Kyle said to saw it for tomorrow for they are heading for Shirosan which is 30 miles from their location. They all then went back into there rooms and went to sleep.

Next morning...

They all ate with lightning speed and head out as quick as they can. They exited the town and found 3 bandits that were picking on a kid.

Jordan spoke with authority in his voice, "Don't mess with that kid."

One of them said, "Or what."

Jordan then roared and kicked the back talker into a tree that then came falling down. The other two charged him with weapons who was soon tooken out by Tigress and... Sheva?

Jordan then said, "I didn't know you could fight."

"Well I use to be... an assassin."

Everyone looked at her wide eyed except Kyle. She then said, "But that's behind me now and that's why I fleed Africa."

Po then came up to her with a reassuring smile and said, "We won't think differently of you and we are happy your not doing this anymore."

Mantis mumbled, "I will."

Kyle then smacked him off of monkeys shoulder which he was standing on. That made Monkey laugh and say, "You totally deserved that."

"What ever."

They continued on and the forest became more dense.

This made some of them uneasy as they heard some movement. Then the things in the brush jumped out and pointed a spear at Jordan, "Halt! You are in our territory."

Jordan then broke the end of the spear and continued on. The guy then pulled out a home-made knife and Jordans' instincts kicked in. He kicked the guy off of his feet and kicked him to the ground. The group walked past the groaning guy. They then saw 5 more people come out with swords. Kyle then said, "We mean no harm, just let us travelers pass through."

"You should have thought of that before you took out him."

"Wrong choice." Kyle grabbed the end of one of guys swords and flung the guy into a tree. Po then took out two more along with Tigress. Soon there were more coming from the trees. They were surrounded. Crane would take some into the air and drop them onto more of them. Viper took control of one and then fight with that. Tigress would take on many at once along side Po and fend them off. Mantis would use his speed and take them by the dozen. Sheva and Song would jump over and confuse their enemy before they took them down. Kyle would blow them into there comrades and Jordan would knock them out with his strength and use pressure points and chi block them. Soon their enemy was tooken care of.

Kyle then said, "I told them it was the wrong choice."

**This is my first story and hope it is going well. Please give good reviews and tell me what I need to work on in my story. And I Hope the god will take down Titan and restore peace. But that is way later in the story. See you next time!**


	7. Happy Reunion?

Happy Reunion?

After their encounter in the forest, The group made it to a two-way road. It was quite confusing. One sign said 'Shirosan', yet the other one said the same thing. Kyle told Crane to fly over the area and check both lanes.

Many minutes later...

Viper said, "Uggg, when is he going to be back, I'm worried for him."

Tigress agreed, "Ya, Shifu might think that we aren't coming or think we already passed."

Kyle, "He won't. I sent a letter back with Zeng and told him to just wait for us."

Po asked with confusion on his face, "Wait. We have a head start before him and we are going to make it before him."

"No, he will travel faster because he doesn't have people to wait for."

"O ya."

Just then, Crane landed and told them that one way has a collapsed bridge over an abyss and the other way has a lava flow going threw it and that wasn't active. Kyle then said, "We will take the way with the old lava flow. It seems that Titan has blew out the bridge so we need to be careful. He can control some of what happens." Everyone nodded and they continued on their journey to meet up with Shifu. They then found where trees were burned from the flow and dried up from and old eruption. They still watched their step and looked all around. As they felt there was no need to watch out anymore. They let there guard down and the ground began to shake and part of the volcano collapsed and then exploded the power of thousands of Shens' cannons combined. There was no way they were going to make it to the other side in time. Kyle then struck his paws in the rock and it lifted 20 ft into the air.

Kyle said, "Brace yourselves. This rock won't hole the flow but it will float."

Everyone was to scared to talk but Jordan came up by Kyle. He didn't show any fear on his face. Kyle didn't notice him due to his concentration fully on the tens of thousands of gallons coming their way. As the magma hit the rock, some of it spit up and Kyle through his blanket from the contest he won to the group to cover themselves up. Some of it hit the blanket and it started to light. The rock then broke away and flowed down the river of hot. The felt safe until Po noticed a 500 ft. drop off. Po then yelled, "Kkk-kkk-kyll-lle, drop off."

Kyle then turned around and went wide eyed. Kyle pushed his arm forward and the group flew off the rock away from the flow. Yet, someone was missing. Jordan yelled, "Kyle!"

Back on the rock...

It was starting to get hot and he was 20 ft. away from the drop off. He was sweating and he was nervous. He backed up, and got ready for the 75 ft. jump. He ran with a lot of speed and jumped off the edge. When he jumped, the rock that held him a second ago shattered and the pieces sunk. The world slowed down as he flew high into the air.

Back with the group...

They saw Kyles figure jump and their hearts stopped. Then Kyle came at a 45 degree angle and was moving 500 miles per hour (Thats fast). He landed 10 ft. away from the group and created a crater along with a big dust cloud. They ran towards him and he was knocked out. Jordan went into the crater and picked him up. They were ever grateful that he saved their lives. Yet they had to continue to the town. They left the spot that almost killed them and went to find Shifu.

30 minutes later...

Kyle had finally woken and thanked Jordan for carrying him. They then entered the town to see Master Shifu meditating on top of a hill that was centered in the town. The town has been long forgotten and held no one in it. They entered the town and Master Shifu stopped his meditating. As they approached him, they saw sadness as they knew there home was gone . He then said, "As you may know, the Valley of Peace has been taken and may homes were destroyed and many were killed. Luckily, I was able to leave with the Sword of Heroes. Also, Po, I was able toe save your dad and he is with distant relatives of yours." Po sighed in relief. Just as he was about to say more, a head sized metal ball came from the sky and hit a building near them, they all ran towards it and when they made it there, it opened up revealing a ring with the yin and yang symbol. The ring was made of gold and had two serpents that connected around the finger. Right by the ring had a note, it only said 'use with Sword of Heroes' and under it, it read 'Forged by Yong, Forging God.'

Kyle said, "Po, this ring is made for you."


	8. Training for Battle!

Training For Battle

On Po's face was only surprise and excitement. The ring did seem a little small for his finger, so how could Kyle be so sure. He wasn't even sure what it could do but Kyle did as he talked about it.

"How do you know the ring is for me? I mean it looks to small to fit my finger."

Kyle told him with a strong voice, "Hold out your finger."

Po was about to argue but he decided otherwise. He did as he was told and held out his finger. He was a little anxious to see what the god would do. As Kyle made contact with Po, the ring instantly expanded and fit perfectly on his finger. Everyone watched with wide eyes. Then the yin and yang symbol on it started to glow a gold and then it faded back how it was. Kyle then said, "We start training now."

Viper asked, "Training for what?"

"There is no way we will defeat Titan in the condition we are in. He destroyed the Jade Palace and took the Valley of Peace. We need to grow stronger and more cunning. And Shifu, you should train Song and Sheva in kung fu."

Shifu bowed as a sign that he would.

Kyle knows it will take a while, but they will pull through. Kung fu has not failed once and no one was planning on it failing now. The five trained with each other and Shifu started with basics with the two girls. It seemed that they were getting the concept quite quickly. Kyle was instructing Po on the power of the ring and Jordan was bettering the quality of everyone's weapons. It was a job everyone participated in. Soon it became night and everyone was exhausted and they headed to their camp location. Po made it to the location Tigress and him made and when he made it the secluded location, Po got a big surprise. There stood a fully nude Tigress. His eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw this sight. Tigress smiled at this and when Po looked over he saw a large bath filled with steaming water. Po got the message and made his way to the bath. Tigress got in it and Po took his cloths off and then joined her and the started to clean each others bodies. They then snuggled the bodies and embraced what made them male and female (sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a lemon scene). As they dried there bodies, Po slapped Tigresses ass and earned a purr. Then they put on their clothes and were about to kiss when a loud screech surrounded them. They ran as fast as they can to meet up with the group.

They met with the group three minutes later and Kyle started to explain. "I've got bad news. Due to the screech I know who it is and know how far away he is."

Crane said, "Enlighten us and tell us who it is."

"It is Titan, and it seems that he has a army with about 100 soldiers."

Everyone gasped and the mood of the group went from curiousness to depressed and hopeless. They were then intruded with a few arrows wizzing by. Every single one that hit Kyle shattered instantly. Po asked, "Is there any weapon that can kill you?"

"There is only one weapon powerful enough to penetrate the skin, that is my staff." Kyle then strengthened his grip of the staff that he held. "Not even my sword can hurt me" As the arrows were attacking, they herd cries of war behind then and a Dragon figure in the center of them. The Dragon was about 15 times the size of Po and was the color black. It had sharp platting and stuck out of the body that looked so sharp it could cut through a grain of sand. His eyes were yellow and so bright that it seemed to stare into the souls of everyone. Then the Dragon breathed in and let out a lightning bolt the diameter of 5 feet. As it inched closer to the a half sphere made it way around the group and bolt was just absorbed. The Dragons eyes then dilated in the group to one person, Kyle.

The booming voice the Dragon reached towards the heavens, "Kyle, nice to meet you again after all these years, yet I'm going to cut it short as I kill your group."

Kyle said so only there group could hear, "Run."

They all dashed to the south as that was the only way the could go. The soldiers of their enemy took a while to notice what was going on until a voice yelled, "After them!" They dashed as fast as they could for five minutes until they reached a sudden end that could only be a cliff. It was a 500 foot drop. They tried to go another way but they were then surrounded. They readied for battle and started to fight there. One of the soldiers knocked the staff out of Kyle's hands and before Kyle could pick it back up, it flew right to Titan. It stop right before him where is hand held it up. The soldier then stopped fighting to join the side of the Black dragon.

Titan the said, "Bow to me or meet your doom."

Kyle then summoned what seemed like a small blue sun. "Kyle whispered, "Never." He shot the burning ball of fusion at Titan and it exploded right in front of them. The army instantly vaporized and Titan flew away as his speck vanished. Po yelled followed by the group. The only one not to yell was Kyle. Po looked over to see an impossible sight. The group the noticed and were all silent. Kyle looked down to find his staff impaling him where a lung would be and looked back up. He shed a tear and fell backwards over the edge of the cliff. The last thing he herd was the scream of Sheva before he blacked out fall towards in the depths of the earth.

**Sorry for not updating the story, I am greatly busy and cannot make any progress on this story. High School can be a pain sometimes including my family is always on the computer. I hope all of you are enjoying it and I will continue on as soon as possible. Thank you for reading the story and it would be greatly appreciated if you would favor the story and/or leave a comment not saying how you don't like it. Thank You.**

**The Dragon King :)**


	9. Horrible Wake Up

Horrible Wake Up

There was warmth that woke him up, but then there was only pain. His eyes shot open as it surged through his body. He was surprised to find that his staff that impaled him was laying next to him on a small table. He looked down and saw what had caused all of his pain if it weren't the staff. Kyle's chest where it stuck looked as if it were welding together. The blue light moved up the wound and bellow it left a terrible looking scar. He then noticed that he was shirtless and was only wearing his loose, silk pants and long black belt (Kind of what Tigresses pants look like but with the belt). As Kyle got up, he looked around to look where he was. He grabbed his staff and was about to walk out of the room when a black wolf walked into the rook. She was wearing nurses clothing signifying that she was a nurse, it also answered where he was. She had light blue eyes and a thin body. As she looked up from the food she brought, her ears purked up as she notice Kyle was awake. "So your awake after five long days of taking care of you.

"Where did you find me?"

"A villager reported a person falling off a cliff into the river five miles north of here. When five men that were set out to find you found you, a staff was lodged in your chest. They thought you were dead but but pulled out the staff and they carried you to the hospital. The first thing we did was look where your heart was. There was a glowing blue ball of fire. None of us believed what we saw."

"Its like a mini sun in my heart, it provides energy for my and warmth, even though i don't need it."

"Who are you?" the wolf asked.

"Can I ask the same of you?"

"My name is Asi."

"Well my name is Kyle."

"Your the god from the legend, the one who created the world and everything!"

"It is no legend and I really need to go, my group is probably freaking out right now."

"Group? Well anyway your not going anywhere without bandages and me. I still need to check how you are doing."

"Why do you want to come? If you can take care of yourself and don't mind being in danger I don't see why not."

After Asi bandaged him up, they were walking out of the building when they saw three unconscious guards and a woman being undress by a gorilla and a fox. The fox said, "Come on lady, we don't have all day."

Asi looked beside her and saw that Kyle's eyes were golden and not his blue. And his arms weren't his. They were massive claws sharper that knives. The fingers were now 10 in. long and were a shinny silver. The knuckle had an edge that came from the fingers and curved up. His arm was black a night with a glowing red and had spikes going up his arm. He gave the staff to Asi. "What if I say other wise."

The two men looked over and had a surprised look on their faces. The fox said, "Try and stop us." Before anything else could happen, Kyle was already in front of him. Kyle grabbed him by the face and through him backward into a wall. It didn't kill him but alluded him. Kyle then jumped at the gorilla and landed on his shoulder. He was smacked down and Kyle got back up to face him again. The gorilla smashed his fists on the ground but Kyle was faster Kyle then grabbed the arm of the gorilla and pulled until a couple cracks and then blood poured from where his arm use to be attached. He then jumped on the chest of the gorilla, flung out his massive claws and cut his head clean off. He jumped off the limp body as it fell to the ground. The fox was then running at him full speed and with a sword drawn. Kyle just simply grabbed a rock of the ground and chucked it a the charging bandit. It nailed him in the face and blood flowed out of his eye.

His arms returned to normal. "Shall we carry on."

The group had done nothing but eat, train, and sleep. It was gloomy in the sky but the sun was starting to shin through the gray. The night Kyle fell down the cliff was sad for everyone. But most of all, it was sad for Sheva and Jordan. Sheva would cry at times and cry herself to sleep but Jordan would stay strong and plan for the defeat of Titan. He now carried the sword of the god and would use it in the upcoming battle. Then great news was carried out to the group. The remains of the group sent to kill the group was only a mile from the group. They were now going to get revenge.

Shifu got news of this from Zeng and the bird flew towards them. "We are going to us the element of surprise against these blood thirsty coward. But we need a plan of attack." Jordan explained what they are going to do. There plan would go on and Jordan would face Titan. Song yelled, "No, i am not going to stand by and watch him slaughter my boyfriend!"

Jordan, "I have to do it, risking my life for the safety of the world is something i have to do."

Song, "You saw what he did to Kyle. I don't want that to happen to you."

"I have to do what I have to do."

Tears started to form in her eyes. Before he could say anything else, Song was off in a dash. He did nothing as she walked away.

This and the group didn't go to Titans units camp.

Kyle and Asi walked up the Mountain with ease but still at a fast pace. it was a quiet trip for the two, until Asi got some questions going like "How was it like 1000 years ago" and "What other places are there".

She went silent when when an escort walked by them and one bumped into Kyle. The soldier wore a Imperial army sergeant uniform and was a strong build Crocodile. "Watch it injured fool."

Kyle made it able to be hear and said, "I hate now-a-day armies."

"What did you say kitty cat!"

The soldier made an effort to hit Kyle but missed when Kyle ducked under his blow. The other forces only watched the fight and placed bets for their leader. Kyle had to admit, the guy had skill in some arts as he attempted to his him. Yet Kyle mocked him with advise. "You use to much anger and to hard of blows, shorten the hits to get more in as you allude the enemy." Then the Crocodile made contact with Kyle face and was now smirking. All Kyle did was chuckle and then started laughing. "What is so funny." The Crocodile then started hitting him in the chest multiple times but he didn't stop his laughter until a sword swung and shattered as it hit his arm. This astonished the soldiers. "No need for fowl play." Kyle was back to his serious face. Before the sergeant could draw his dagger, Kyle grabbed his arm and broke it with a crunch. Kyle then whispered in his ear, "Don't you think I'm weak now." Kyle grabbed his arm and squeezed it and the soldier screamed but the hurting stopped instantly and his arm felt fine. When he looked up, the two people were going up the hill.

Ash was everywhere in a town, and there was a sign that said 'Dragon Warrior Noodles. All Jordan could say was, "Valley of Peace." With that, he made his way through the streets the the ruins. He made it at the bottom of the stairs that were stained from blood and the sides also had a flow still going down. He walked up with caution and made it fifty steps under the Palace. The place had some pieces of the roof collapsed and also the walls had holes. When he made it to the doors that were off there hinges, he saw a large figure in the middle. He used his vision to clarify it was, no it couldn't be, it was Titan. What am I doing here?

"Aw, Jordan. Nice of you to come." With that said, he came out of the shadows with a bloody body in his grip. He then ripped it in half with a bunch of pops and a blood splatter. With that the blood thirsty dragon lunged towards him. Jordan ran as fast as possible and then go smacked by the claw of the demon. He broke through a building and it collapsed as he went through he hit the ground and got out of the crater he made. He felt pain in his legs and they were screaming for him to rest, yet he had to keep going. He then hid in a house where he tried to regain himself. He remembered him being in his group and now he was here. "I can smell your pain small one." With that the demon smashed through the wall and grabbed Jordan by the throat, then stuck a claw in his stomach.

Jordan woke with sweat going down his face. He jumped up to head out side and threw up. Song was then out there with him when he was leaning over. All Jordan could say was, "Get back to sleep I'm fine."

"You are afraid of him, aren't you?"

"Who wouldn't be afraid of one of the most powerful 'things' to live?"

"I told you, you can't fight him, you can try but you will fail."

She head back to he furs that she slept in and Jordan laid next to her, "You won't loose me." They then drifted back into sleep to be ready to wake at morning.

The group was up and train. The ring Po received turned to dust for some odd reason a day after Kyle was lost. So he resumed training as he usually would. But when they were training before breakfast, an odd feeling took over the group. But the feeling they got was soon realized yells could be heard. In the distance, Tigress could see a large group of soldiers charging towards them. The grouped up ready to face the platoon. When the large group made it to them they stopped 100 ft. away. The clear leader said, "Stand down. Titan has ordered us to give an offer. Join him and you will be treated with royalty, and you will control all you have ever wanted. Decline this offer and you will be slaughter here and now. Make your choice."

Before Jordan could say anything, Po walked forward and said with disgust, "We will never join you, we won't quit until you are all dead."

"So be it." The group the charged will little skill. The got destroyed within a few seconds by the Kung Fu Masters. Yet the second wave was more skilled using martial arts and proved to be a challenge. The swung swords and the clatter of battle was well audible.

As Kyle made it 3/4's up the mountain he heard yells and metal clashing. He then grabbed onto Asi and went up really fast. As they made it up to the top of the mountain, they saw a battle unfold before them. The group looked as if they could fend for them selves until a massive figure that seemed like a bear hit Sheva with a hammer the sent her to the ground. Crane was looping around to help but was hit and broke his wing. The figure then loomed over Sheva and said, "We're going to have fun tonight kitty cat." The bear then raised the hammer and Sheva closed her eyes ready for the blow. Yet the blow never came. She opened her eyes and shed a tear for who she saw. "Kyle," was all she could muster to say with a weak voice. Kyle broke the head of the hammer and kicked the bear back while taking the shaft which now looked like a sharp stake. The bear charged again and Kyle stuck it in his shoulder and kicked him back. "Retreat!"

The small army ran fast as they could. The group did not chase after as they noticed Kyle came back. Kyle helped Sheva up and when she got up. She came and embraced him with a hug. Kyle too embraced her. "I thought you were dead," she said as she started to cry. Kyle backed away without leaving the hug, "I would never leave you." He then pulled her into a kiss. The group just watched in sudden awe as they didn't know what Titan was planning.

* * *

**Well, this has been an eventful chapter. There will be more TixPo next chapter (If i don't forget while I Plan). And I hope you are all enjoying because I've been quite busy after school so I can run. If you got any ideas for next chapter also, please, please, PLEASE comment on my story as well as follow and favor, and I will make a new chapter as soon as possible.**

**The Dragon King**


	10. Chapter 10

I have decided to discontinue this story. Not many people seem to like it and it is too much effort otherwise. Let me know if you think i should continue. I will if it is fav. or just review. Thanks


End file.
